Memory Of A Lost Soul
by aStarlightLady
Summary: Katie Jodie Hudson Holmes est morte d'un suicide. Sherlock Holmes reçoit un colis de sa fille trois semaines après sa mort. Il décide de mener l'enquête avec sa fine équipe pour découvrir les raisons du suicide de son enfant. [CONTIENT DES SCENES TRES DURES 18]
1. Tape 1 - Side A

_▶️_

 _Est-ce que je t'ai surpris ?_

 _Bien, ça me rend contente._

 _Oui, on n'en est là. La fille du fameux Sherlock Holmes est morte. Si tu écoutes ça, tu es sûrement un de mes plus proches amis… La police ou mon père. Aucune importance de qui tu es, bienvenue ici pour écouter mon histoire. Morbide. La fille Holmes est juste une fille morbide qui parle avec un microphone pour enregistrer des fichiers audios. Pour l'amour de dieu, j'espère t'avoir surpris. Non : de t'avoir choqué comme si tu verrais le Diable. Ce n'est pas un très beau langage pour une Lady comme moi… Je sais. Penses-tu que je suis superficielle, egocentrique ? Tu n'as pas tort. Mais je veux que tu saches que je n'appellerais pas ces audios… Fichiers vocaux, mais plus comme étant des « cassettes ». Oui, j'ai toujours préféré ce mot : Cassette. C'est dix fois plus joli non ? Chaque cassette va raconter une des raisons qui m'ont poussée à me faire saigner comme un goret._

 _Ma mort va être une belle affaire, mon père va être heureux de la résoudre. Pour une fois, il sera premier à la résoudre… Dur dur pour une morte de résoudre une affaire la concernant. Non ? Rassure-toi fameuse personne qui écoute ça : Il ne fera pas ça pour reprendre sa revanche contre ces raisons… Mais juste parce que ça l'intéresse._

John appuya sur le bouton stop et jeta un regard à Sherlock : Rien, il n'y avait rien. Hormis des yeux vides, même plus la petite lueur d'enthousiasme à l'idée de se lancer dans une nouvelle enquête, William Sherlock Scott Holmes était complètement vide de toute expression faciale. Trois semaines, trois semaines depuis qu'ils avaient retrouvé le corps frêle et froid de Katie Jodie Hodson Holmes. Le chat avait été envoyé chez tante Felicity pour ne pas à avoir à regarder la perte de sang mortel de l'adolescente. John eut été le premier à avoir entendu l'eau couler de la baignoire… Enfin, avait-il penser que c'était de l'eau d'abord. Plusieurs appels après, aucune réponse et toujours cette eau qui coulait. Watson avait fichu la porte et avait dû se tenir au bas de celle-ci. Une enveloppe charnelle aux joues sillonnées par les traces de larmes, humide et gonflé par l'eau. H20 teintée de carmin. Molly fut la seconde à être entrée dans la pièce quasiment inondée et comparer au Docteur : Elle avait lâché un cri qui aurait pu réveiller le cadavre, cris qui s'était entendu jusqu'à dans la rue, alertant le détective consultant, au départ juste plongé dans des affaires à lui. John se rappelait parfaitement des mots du brun quand il était arrivé à l'appartement.

« **Ce doit être intéressant pour que ça s'entende jusqu'au bout de la rue**. » Le blond se souvenait parfaitement de l'expression de plaisir morbide à ne pas voir Katie sur le terrain… Pas debout tout du moins. Il avait eu ce sourire en coin jusqu'à ce qu'il n'arrive à la source du cri : avant de perdre toute expression d'un seul coup. Sa commissure gauche ne s'étirait plu, la culpabilité avait commencé à s'installer, celle d'avoir été content d'être seul… Puis l'incompréhension, le regret, la colère et le sentiment de traitrise. On se demanderait presque comment se faisait-il qu'il avait reconnu parfaitement ces sentiments ? Tout simplement parce que c'était les émotions de guerre. Celles qui infligeaient mille et une peines tout en laissant des blessures qui ne se refermeraient jamais totalement. Sherlock Holmes n'avait même pas approché, contemplant Molly qui l'avait fait à sa place. En criant à John de venir l'aider à sortir Katie de là.

[ **Cadavre** ] – [ **Sang** ] – [ **Exsanguination**.] : **Lame de rasoir**.

Malgré qu'il eût essayé de ne pas analyser la situation, Sherlock l'avait tout de même fait. L'arme d'improvisation était tombée de la baignoire en même temps que le corps fut retiré, confirmant sa brève déduction. Molly avait pris des gants de nettoyage pour attraper le bout de métal tranchant, s'en allant de l'appartement tout en pleurant.

Maintenant, ils étaient là : Trois semaines après sa mort, Holmes avait reçu un coli, un coli venant de sa propre fille. Impossible qu'elle ne l'envoie depuis l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Ce n'était pas Sherlock qui avait ouvert, mais bien Watson qui ne voulaient pas infliger une double peine à son équipier. Une jolie petite boîte digne du Steampunk et en son intérieur : trois boîte DVD avec une sorte de papier dorée digne des grimoires, destinée à être encrée. Katie avait écrit en calligraphie anglaise dessus chaque ordre de DVD. Avec un titre plus ou moins aguicheur dessus. Quatorze « cassettes » pour trois DVD.

« - Quarante-deux… _Entendit-il de la voix morne du brun_.

\- Quarante-deux quoi ?

\- Elle a laissée quarante-deux audios.

Bien évidemment, ce qu'il pouvait être long à la détente par moment.

\- Elle aurait préféré qu'on dise « cassettes ».

\- Elle est morte John. Tout ce qu'il reste de ce qu'elle eût pensé, c'est ces fichiers. »

Il fut surpris, l'appuiement sur la déduction du décès était lourde, comme si qu'il lâchait toute la fatalité dans ses mots. Toutefois, Watson ne put manquer la pincette de chagrin dans la voix du détective. Sherlock s'était fait mal tout seul. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir dans le fond. Impossible d'en vouloir à un parent ayant perdu un enfant. John porta son regard sur un cadre photo couché sur un des meubles du détective. D'une rousse et de Katie, il devina rapidement qu'il devait s'agir de la mère de la jeune fille. Une main dessus, il se fit rapidement arrêter par la voix du brun.

« - Ne touche pas à ça.

\- Ce serait mieux qu'il soit redressé non ?

\- Ce cadre est aussi couché que leurs cadavres. _Il marqua un temps de pause avant de continuer sa phrase_. Enfin, juste celui de Katie.

\- Où est celui de sa mère ?

\- Tu n'as pas envie de le savoir. Crois-moi sur parole.

John pencha la tête de haut en bas, ce n'était pas le moment d'insister avec les nerfs à bout du détective. Watson traina des pieds sur le planché trop habillé de bazar avant d'oser poser la question.

\- Tu vas enquêter ?

\- Bien sûr que oui. Rejoins-moi si tu veux, ou bien je ferais ça tout seul. »

…

Trente personnes. Trente personnes dans la pièce. Ce fut ce que Sherlock vit. Impossible de ne pas voir l'agitation à son arrivée. Comme si qu'il allait révolutionner Scotland Yard pour n'avoir toujours pas réussi à trouver une raison derrière le suicide de sa fille. Il entendit des gens blablater, à sortir des « _Elle n'avait que dix-sept ans…_ » Ou alors « _En même temps, avec un père pareil_ … » Comme si que c'était à eux de juger la désunie petite famille dont il avait entamé la procréation en tout premier. John avait la boite avec les DVD dans un sac qu'il avait ramené, commandant deux petits lecteurs mp3.

« - Alors, c'est quoi cette histoire d'audio ? _Commença Moriarty_.

\- Une enquête personnelle. On emprunte juste le matériel _. Répondit sèchement Watson_. »

Moriarty fut étonné, Sherlock appréciait de faire prendre du risque à tout le monde. Il ne m'était pas un point d'honneur à garantir la sécurité d'autrui… Même pas de feu Katie Holmes. Elle se jetait toujours toute seule dans la gueule du loup de toute façon, aucune utilité qu'elle n'ait été protégée par son père… Moriarty pensa pendant une seconde que c'était aussi la faute de son géniteur dans un sens… Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment surveillée comme un paternel était censé le faire… Pourtant, de son souvenir : Katie n'avait jamais été une fille qui aimait être veillée, encore moins par un homme. Alors elle refusait qu'on ne lui vienne en aide pour quoique ce soit. Sherlock appuya sur le bouton lecture du MP3 en sélectionnant le prochain fichier, laissant le haut-parleur.

 _De retour ? Bienvenue ici, cassette une, face B._

* * *

BONJOUR/BONSOIR à tous et à toutes ! Bienvenue dans cette fiction sur Sherlock Holmes (incroyable série) j'espère que vous allez bien et que ce chapitre vous auras plu autant qu'il m'aura eût la plaisance d'écrire ! (je ne suis pas sûre que ma phrase est un quelconque sens, tu noteras.) le concept de « cassette » a été effectivement tiré de 13 Reasons Why, mais cette fiction ne se passera pas dans une école ou quoique ce soit ! Ca va être une véritable enquête criminelle et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Quant à Katie, si vous voulez plus la connaitre, il y a sa page Charahub : ( /character/1120381/Katie-Holmes/public/) enlevez les parenthèses et copier-coller l'URL (normalement, vous pouvez) ou si vous voulez juste mon pseudo : « MaiLee » c'est tout :3 Sachez que je fais aussi les versions vocales francisées des cassettes :D. Pas de Yaoi dans cette fiction ! Comme toujours, vous savez que je n'aime pas ça x) Voici aussi un petit lexique pour vous y retrouver ! Sachez aussi que je ne me souvenais plus que Mrs Hodson fût là quand j'ai choisis le nom maternel de Katie ! XD

 _Italique_ : Cassettes

 _ **Italique plus gras + guillemet avec tirets**_ : Katie raconte ses conversations tout en narrant les scènes comme elle s'en souvient.

Écriture simple : Présent.

J'espère que vous serez là pour le prochain chapitre et découvrir pourquoi Katie Jodie Hodson Holmes s'est suicidée !


	2. Tape 1 - Side B

**Disclamer** : Le concept de « cassette » appartient à **Jay Asher**. Je le reprends sans **aucun** but **commercial** ou **professionnel** à une fin de **plaisir** et de **divertissement**. Petite poke à mon amie Noémie qui me suis dans ce projet de fiction sur Sherlock comme personne ! Je t'aime sistah !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _▶️_

 _Bon retour. Je suppose._

 _Peut-être que ça n'a l'air de rien, mais quand j'ai commencé à enquêter, j'étais très nerveuse et à la fois tellement enthousiaste. J'ai débuté par une grande affaire, celle d'un rituel qui imposait un sacrifice humain sur un autel improvisé. J'étais si jeune, pleine de rage, je ne tenais pas en place et c'est maintenant que je regrette tout ce que j'ai fait._

John regarda Anderson, puis Moriarty pour finir sur Sherlock en croisant le regard de Molly. Une enquête ? Personne n'avait entendu parler d'une enquête contre un rituel meurtrier. Il vit une lueur sombre apparaitre dans les yeux d'Holmes quand la jeune fille avait commencé à parler de l'affaire.

 _Tu ne le sais peut-être pas ou bien si, mais ma mère a été égorgée avant d'être immolée par le feu. Son corps n'était qu'à peine reconnaissable d'après la légiste et comme on pouvait s'y attendre : mon paternel était déjà sur les lieux avant même que je n'arrive moi-même. La gamine de quatorze ans que j'étais ne voulais pas être mise à l'écart envers un meurtre qu'elle se considérait comme étant concernée. Bien évidemment, pas en suspect. Cela va de soi. Mais n'empêches-t-il pas que j'aie eût le droit à un long interrogatoire qui m'avait tellement ennuyée que j'avais manqué de m'endormir._

 ** _« - Aucun courrier suspect, rien_** _? M'avait cordialement demandé la femme qui s'occupait de moi._

 ** _\- Non. Absolument pas_** _. Avais-je sèchement répondu._ ** _»_**

Moriarty se dirigea vers l'étagère des enquêtes datant des huit dernières années, non rien, pas de Hodson en vue. Sherlock ravala sa salive et pris place dans un siège proche de lui, posant le lecteur à revers. Son teint était devenu légèrement plus bleu par le stress, à la fois l'impatience qu'il essayait d'étouffer au fin fond de son cœur. Tentant de laisser sa paternité prendre le dessus, malheureusement… Il n'y arrivait pas. C'était comme rendu impossible. Cette image du Sherlock Holmes adorant les morts lui collait à la peau.

 ** _« - Dite-moi miss Holmes… Quel âge vous avez ?_**

 ** _\- Quatorze-ans._**

 ** _\- C'est jeune pour perdre sa mère. »_**

 _Ces mots, syllabes par syllabes, ils m'insupportaient. Je ne supportais pas cette femme et elle m'a suivie pendant plus de trois ans. Par ta faute papa : Parce que tu pensais que c'était bon pour moi. Parce que tu pensais qu'il fallait faire suivre ta fille toute juste adolescente qui venait de perdre sa génitrice. Il y a un âge spécifique pour perdre sa mère ? Connerie humaine. L'intelligence n'est pas un lac dans lequel tout le monde nage apparemment. Quelques privilégiés seulement._

 ** _« - Vous savez, je pense qu'il serait bon pour vous de rester en dehors de cette affaire._**

 ** _\- Vous parlez à une gamine de quatorze ans, fille d'un détective consultant qui résout des crimes autant qu'il le veut. Moi, je me mets juste en travers de son chemin._**

 ** _\- Nous savons que le métier de votre père n'existe pas…_**

 ** _\- Dans tous les cas, c'est du travail et il le fait mieux que vous, c'est indéniable._**

 _Que j'étais méchante, dans ce temps-là. Enfin… Méchante, c'était plus le mot qu'on m'assignait malgré moi pour désigner le fait que j'étais trop honnête avec tout le monde. S'il avait fallu… J'aurais collé ma photo à la définition du mot « désarroi ». Comme la majorité des gamins de nos jours, je n'y fais pas exception, non ?_

 ** _\- Si vous le dites mademoiselle. »_**

Sherlock sursauta une fois qu'il prit conscience que Moriarty l'appelais en tenant une pile de documents immenses. Il soupira lourdement : Évidemment qu'il n'était pas là… Ca faisait trop longtemps et William s'était déjà charger de ce qu'il y avait à faire à propos de ça. Dommage pour lui : le brun était beaucoup plus curieux qu'il n'en laissait paraitre. Le détective souffla en se préparant psychologiquement.

« - Le dossier devrait être ici.

\- Le dossier est clôt. Répondit l'homme.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Sherlock ?

\- C'est réglé, il n'y a plus besoin d'en parler.

Il essayait tant bien que mal de couper la conversation. Non consentant à vouloir ressortir la perte de l'une de ses proches. John soupira derrière, incapable de dire quoique ce soit qui pourrait pousser le détective à révéler mot de l'enquête dont parlait l'adolescente.

\- Au lieu de juste emprunter le matériel, tu pourrais aussi parler. _Prononça Anderson._

\- Et toi ? Tu ne pourrais pas juste te taire ? _Coupa Sherlock._ »

 _Une tombe, une tombe sans cadavre en-dessous. C'était le sentiment que j'avais quand j'allais sur la tombe de ma mère. Tu m'y accompagnais souvent papa, je pensais que c'était uniquement parce que la psychologue-criminologue te l'avait demandé pour surveiller mon état mental. Sociopathe que tu es, je ne sais toujours pas si tu as vraiment aimé maman. Je suis même prête à parier que tu avais résolu cette affaire uniquement pour ton propre intérêt personnel. Dans tous les cas, la psychologue était partie et il ne restait que toi et moi. Toutefois, tu étais perturbé, tu ne tenais pas en place. Une petite voix dans ma tête me disait « Il est tout le temps comme ça. » alors ça ne servait à rien de spéculer sur le pourquoi du comment tu pouvais être aussi agité._

 ** _« - Tu vas me coller une psy sur le dos pour combien de temps ?_**

 ** _\- Aussi longtemps que ton état mental le réclamera._**

 ** _\- Qui te dit que mon état interne est mauvais ?_**

 ** _\- Eh bien, tes yeux sont gonflés, tu as maigri parce que tes joues sont plus creusées ce qui démontrent une sous-alimentation depuis le début de tout ça. Il faut d'ailleurs que je pense à dire à Mrs Hudson de te forcer à manger correctement de nouveau, tu es beaucoup plus présente dans les affaires criminelles depuis que le dossier « Victoria » a été ouvert et enfin : Tu me jettes des regards haineux._**

 _Tu avais gagné papa. Avant même que je n'eus le temps de dire quoique ce soit pour me défendre, tu as continué de plus belle :_

 ** _\- Quoiqu'il en soit Katie Jodie Hudson Holmes, tu restes en dehors de tout ça. Ce n'est pas pour toi._** ** _»_**

 _Mais papa, avais-tu prédit que dès que le dossier fut fermé, le mien avait démarrer ? Je suppose que non, à partir de là personne qui écoute ça, c'est à ce moment que tu vas comprendre que je ne suis qu'une adolescente écervelée et curieuse. Tu étais partit de la pièce en me laissant dans une pièce entière de document aussi pale que la mort. J'avais pris le dossier ouvert par miss Holton et je l'avais photocopié très rapidement en le glissant dans mon sac. Histoire de l'avoir auprès de moi. Cette copie est encore trouvable quelque part dans mon appartement. Mais sache personne qui écoute ma voix, que je veux que tu sois_ _seule_ _en y allant, je ne veux pas que Scotland Yard fouille dans mes affaires. C'est_ _ton_ affaire _maintenant, ton enquête de comprendre le pourquoi du comment je suis morte._

Lestrade frappa le bureau ce qui sortit une nouvelle fois Sherlock de son écoute. John mit pause de façon précipiter à la voix de Katie. Plus ils avançaient dans les bandes audios et plus Scotland Yard bouillonnait. Un silence pesant dans la pièce. Le père endeuillé se mit debout et pris le lecteur mp3 avec lui. Mettant des écouteurs dont un dans ses oreilles afin de tenter d'ignorer les futures spéculations des hommes de la police. Quand il essaya de sortir, il vit un des policiers pointés une arme sur lui, pour l'empêcher de s'en aller sûrement.

« - Maintenant Holmes, vous allez nous dire ! _Cria Lestrade_

\- Sa mère a été juste tuée et j'avais pris en charge le dossier avant même que Scotland Yard ne le fasse, ça vous va ?

\- Non Sherlock, il y a des choses que vous ne dites pas.

\- Et donc ?

Un silence. Quatre secondes de silence, quatre où il crut avoir un peu de répit pour préparer sa prochaine phrase :

\- Et donc ?! Une gamine s'est suicidée en **laissant** des fichiers audios pour parler de ce **dossier** dès le départ !

\- Justement, je crois savoir que ce n'est pas votre affaire Lestrade. Mais bien une de **famille**.

\- Quelle famille Holmes ? Vous êtes seul maintenant ! Vous n'avez même plus sa mère, ni votre fille ! »

Le poing du brun se serra, très fort, pas jusqu'au sang, mais ce fut Molly qui accourue et qui posa ses mains dessus pour éviter qu'il ne lève la main sur qui que ce soit. Molly pensa qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps à William avant de frapper quelqu'un, elle n'intima pas à l'homme qui tenait la porte de baisser son arme : Il ne le ferait pas, c'était sûr et certain. John souffla un coup, tout prévu… **Elle** avait **tout** prévu pour que son décès soit remarquable et reste dans les mémoires. Pour que ça hante celui qui avait créer sa vie, une mêlée générale qui ferait du bruit. Même si Watson n'osait pas poser de question, lui aussi était très curieux de savoir tout le dossier, pourquoi le basique n'existais plus particulièrement. Sherlock regarda la docteure Hooper, ses yeux glacèrent le sang de la jeune femme qui fut légèrement choquée : l'angoisse, l'anxiété et de la colère. Molly n'avait jamais été jalouse de l'existence de Katie ou même de sa mère décédée. La jeune fille avait toujours été plus gentille et agréable que le père avec elle, comme si qu'elle comprenait largement que la rousse souffrait depuis trop longtemps de son amour pour Sherlock Holmes. Elle s'était même mise à la considérée comme une très bonne amie et il n'était pas rare qu'elles se lançassent dans de longue conversation du vivant de l'adolescente.

Quel beau gâchis que c'était.

« - Quoiqu'il en soit, _Commença Molly._ Il est certain que tout le monde est à cran. Alors on va juste laisser Sherlock choisir avec qui il veut enquêter et le reste ne s'en mêlera pas.

\- Donc la police n'a même plus le droit de se lancer dans des problèmes criminels maintenant ? _Dit Anderson d'un ton sarcastique._

\- Déjà, je ne vous permets pas de me parler sur ce ton. _Continua la rousse en beaucoup plus froide._ De deux, me semble-t-il que vous n'avez jamais vraiment fournit un grand travail, ainsi qu'une bonne avancée dans la plupart des enquêtes menées sans Sherlock Holmes à vos côtés.

\- Qui vous a donner l'autorisation de dire ça ?

\- C'est une simple déduction et conclusion Anderson. _Répondit Sherlock à la place de Molly._ »

Alors que John reprenait le matériel dans ses mains et de le replacer dans ses deux poches, le tireur s'était dégagé en laissant la porte complètement libre d'accès pour le détective. Ce dernier sortit en trombe sans même attendre que ses amis ne se pointent. Les couloirs l'insupportaient et son seul désir était de sortir de cet endroit qui commençais à l'énerver.

…

221 Baker Street, Londres.

La clé. Quand Katie était morte, Sherlock avait récupérer la clé en se débattant avec le propriétaire de l'immeuble où elle habitait. Il se rappelait parfaitement de cette tête brûlée de proprio qui voulait absolument trouver un moyen de vendre cet appartement malgré les évènements. Avec un peu de persuasion – et de déduction – Holmes avait réussi à l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit. Il ne voulait pas que les dernières traces de la brune ne partent comme ça dans les airs. L'anglais pouvait être énervant, l'anglais pouvait être impitoyable avec les gens qu'il n'aimait pas : encore moins si on s'en prenait à ce qui lui tenais tout simplement à cœur. S'il ne s'était pas retenu, Sherlock aurait pu frapper le vieil homme… Mais non, parce que ça aurait attirer encore plus de problème et moins de chance de son côté.

Il sortit de son chez lui, retournant au rez-de-chaussée avant de gravir une rue, l'immeuble avait un style typiquement londonien digne du dix-huitième siècle. Un bon vieux centenaires et des poussières, dans lequel on pouvait raconter que Jack L'Éventreur avait passer sa nuit. Troisième étage, couloir un et sixième appartement sur la gauche. Il n'en oublierait jamais la route. Sa dernière visite avait fait en sorte de changer un tournant dans sa vie. Son doigt pointa sur la sonnette, il se rappela que personne ne répondrait… Sherlock secoua la tête et passa la clé dans la serrure en la tournant deux fois, sa main droite trembla quand il posa celle-ci sur la poignée.

Un essai

…

Deux essais

…

Trois essais et un salon de nouveau rangé fut devant ses yeux. Les pupilles bleu mélangées de vert et d'or se dirigèrent inconsciemment vers les cadres photos, son cœur se serra abominablement quand il vit les images : Katie et Victoria à maintes reprises, Katie… Katie et lui, Katie avec des amis. Sherlock ravala sa salive et la boule qui s'installais dans sa gorge avant de rentrer en se dirigeant vers les rangements. Il tourna la tête à gauche et eut l'impression de voir une petite flèche tournant vers la droite incrustée dans le bois. Elle avait creusé dedans exprès. C'était sûr et certain. Sherlock ouvrit le tiroir et remarqua une autre boîte… Scellée avec un code et un bout de papier écris était accrocher dessus.

 _« Cherche le jour le plus important de ma vie._ »

Qu'il lut. La réponse ne fut pas tardive, même s'il n'avait jamais été franchement proche de sa fille, il connaissait au moins les bases pour pouvoir résoudre les petites énigmes qu'elle imposait. **Trente août deux milles quatorze**. Date où le corps de Victoria Hodson fut retrouvé calciné et identifié. La boîte s'ouvrit sans attendre d'un coup sec, ce qui eut pour effet de surprendre Sherlock. Un autre mot était dedans.

 _« Tu as trouvé ? Bien, relance les cassettes maintenant. »_

Le détective ressorti rapidement le lecteur MP3 et appuya de nouveau sur le bouton play. Ne manquant pas de mettre deux écouteurs au cas où les oreilles indiscrètes se baladeraient près du domicile.

 _Je vais reprendre ici, parce que je pense que tu as trouvé. Si tu as trouvé ça me donne deux possibilités de qui tu es : Un de mes plus proches amis ou mon paternel. Tu sais ce qui me dit ça ? Parce que personne à part ces êtres humains que j'ai cités, ne connais cette date qui à changer toute ma vie de fond en comble et m'as faite repartir de zéro. En bref oui, voici la copie de ce dossier que je te demanderais de brûler une fois ton enquête, enfin… Sauf si tu me rejoins parmi les morts parce que tu auras fait une erreur fatale qui t'auras coûté la vie. Avec ce dossier, tu trouveras de la lecture qui te permettras de te conduire aux raisons. Coupable du crime jamais trouver, ce n'était pas un, mais plusieurs… Tu comprendras au fil du temps tout ce qui m'est arrivé. Attention, nul doute que tu seras sûrement surveillé et suivi trop de fois quand ils découvriront que quelqu'un a rouvert ces papiers. Mon cher père ne s'était que trouver un coupable après tout… Si tu savais combien tu t'es loupé papa._

 _Je pense que c'est le moment de te souhaiter bonne chance. Fin de la cassette une._

Sherlock laissa l'audio se stopper de lui-même avant de ressortir de l'appartement en n'oubliant pas de repasser la clé deux fois dans la serrure.

Le retour du chagrin.

* * *

Nouveau chapiiiiiitre ! J'espère que ça vous plait que vous ne voyiez pas trop le concept « Thirteen Reasons Why » derrière les cassettes (about dépression tout ça) et que vous y voyez une véritable enquête criminelle qui commence ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des Reviews, me dire si ce chapitre vous a plu, moi j'vous dit à la prochaine et prenez bien soin de vous !


End file.
